Called to 1PP
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: We know that Jamko had a meeting at 1PP, but how did it go? Just a oneshot on my take on what a meeting between Frank, Eddie, and Jamie might have looked like, and what might have been going through their heads.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS.**

 **THAT EPISODE LAST NIGHT! 3 We can never have too much Jamko though, so this is how I imagine their meeting at 1PP went. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Eddie Janko took a nervous gulp as she looked at the building in front of her. She and her partner Jamie had been called to the commissioners office, and it felt like she was a school girl who had just been called to go see the principal. Jamie had told her not to worry; Frank is his dad after all. Which didn't help. Not only was he her boss, but the father of her partner, and unknown to her, her future father-in-law. The fact that she had no idea why they were there didn't help either. Was it simply because of the suspension? Was it standard protocol? Did he know how much time they spent together and had concerns? Were they being assigned a special assignment? Or worse yet, what if they had been reported for "having a relationship?" Eddie was pulled out of her thoughts as Jamie approached, tapping her on the shoulder and causing her to jump.

"Gee, Janko. You look like you know you're about to walk into your death or something." He teased, earning an eye roll from Eddie.

"Please. I'm not that scared." She defended herself.

"Then why have you been standing there staring at the building for five minutes? Come on!" He teased as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the door. Eddie started to protest, but decided that not only was he right, but protesting him dragging her like a rag doll would be pointless. She just rolled her eyes again, and went along with him.

After making it up to his floor, Baker escorted them into his office. Frank looked up from his papers.

"Officers Reagan and Janko, have a seat." He said gruffly. He had no intentions of giving them further punishment, but he didn't want them to know that. The two quietly did as they were told. Frank sighed.

"Tell me what happened." He ordered, putting his hands on his desk. After a moment of silence and a look shared between the partners, Jamie spoke up.

"Well sir, Officer Janko and I responded to a call. We arrived to find that a mentally unstable man had stolen an RMP. We knew the man, so we told the CO that we could talk him down. The CO was not listening, and instead had weapons aimed at the man. I told him to have the weapons holstered, and he ordered me back to the car." Jamie sighed, taking a breath before continuing.  
"Sir, I couldn't let that man get shot. I went over to the car, and successfully talked him down and got him to the precinct. We had just gotten back in the squad room when the CO came in and started yelling at me for disobeying orders. He started saying how I thought I could do what I want because of my last name. That rubbed me the wrong way, and I called him a jerk." Eddie raised her eyebrow.  
"Is something wrong Officer Janko?" Frank questioned.  
"No sir, it's just that jerk is the, uh, nice way of putting it." She explained.  
"Ahhh. So that explains what Officer Reagan did to earn a suspension. What did you do?" Frank questioned again.  
"Well... sir, after my partner went off on the CO, I tried to calm him down, and told the CO that he didn't really mean it. The CO just got madder, and accused Jamie of 'getting his girlfriend to defend him'. Then I got mad, and went off on him and called him the uh, same word." Frank was trying not to chuckle at the point.  
"I see. So now that is out of the way, you are probably wondering why I really called you here..."

Fifteen minutes later, Jamie and Eddie had been briefed on their speaking assignment and were wrapping up their meeting.  
"Thank you for coming officers. While your CO was wrong to act that way, after hearing your side of things, I feel that he was right in suspending you. You both need to listen to authority. Your suspensions will go on as ordered. Officer Janko, I hope Officer Reagan doesn't get you into too much trouble here. Sometimes his temper is as bad as his brothers. You're dismissed." Frank said, chuckling at the last part. Eddie gave Jamie a smirk as the two got up to leave.  
"Thank you, sir." She kindly thanked him with a smile.  
"You really do have a great partnership." Frank told them, causing Jamie and Eddie to both let out a smile as they left the room.  
"Between the sheets." Eddie mumbled under her breath as soon as the door was closed behind them. Jamie gave her one of his 1,000 watt smiles as he put his arm around her and escorted her out to lunch.

Back in his office, Frank was smiling to himself. The looks his son and his partner had given each other while at 1PP hadn't gone unnoticed by him, nor had the way Jamie would talk about her at Sunday dinner. He saw how they looked at each other, and recognized it immediately as how he used to look at Mary. He knew how much they cared about each other, and he wanted to help. They didn't need to know however that he had chosen them specially for the job so that they could spend more time together during their suspension. Frank shook his head as he got back to work; he could only hope that one of these days they would come to their senses.


End file.
